What's Going on?
| forumid = 14597 | length = 3:54 | description = This isn't what we expected... | location = Chris's house, The Hymn of One Los Angeles Recruitment Center | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett and Greg Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | directors = Marcello Daciano | camera = Kevin Schlanser | vidplay = Mesh Flinders | supprod = Mary Feuer | story = Mary Feuer, Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried, Marcello Daciano, and Jan Libby | editor = Kevin Schlanser | pm = Greg Goodfried | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = Steve Shaheen}} Stephen Anthony}} Ryan McCarthy}} | Previous = Slow Down and Stare | Next = Storytelling | PreviousB = They'll Do Anything | NextB = School's Out | PreviousC = | NextC = }} Transcript (TAAG in car. Mallory and Daniel in the back seat, Jonas in the driver's, and Sarah in the passenger's seat.) Mallory: You know you're gonna have to get over this sooner or later. Daniel: I'll bet on later. (to Sarah) You're not off the hook either. Sarah: Oh my God! Will you get over yourself, Daniel? Anyway, I followed Chris home last night after we left the bar. This is where he lives. Now we're just waiting for him to leave to go to the big event. We're all just a little afraid that it might be the Ceremony. Jonas: Yeah, and just to catch everybody up on what's going on, we are pretty sure that Emma is not with the Hymn of One. She's with some...rogue Elder. But this Chris guy was pretty sure that they were gonna have her soon. We haven't heard from Emma in a week or so. So, who knows. Daniel: Hey! Is that him? Sarah: Where? Daniel: Well, you all would know. (camera shows Chris walking to his car) Mallory: Yeah. I think it's him. It looks like him. Sarah: What's he driving? Daniel: Come on, let's go. Let's do it. (Jonas turns on car and follows Chris) Jonas: Just play it cool here. Just play it cool. Daniel: All right. I dunno what the hell he's doing. (Chris enters a parking lot inside a building. He enters a room.) Chris: Hey, Ernie. Ernie: (From off-camera) Hey! (Chris disappears behind a door after Ernie buzzes him in. TAAG follows.) Jonas: He went in the elevator. He went in! (A poster is shown reading, "Hymn of One/Los Angeles Center.") Look it--check--Hymn of One! Sarah: Holy shit. Jonas: Maybe this isn't the Ceremony. Sarah: You guys! It stopped on six. Jonas: Six! Go! Push it. (Daniel and Mallory converse in background as Sarah pushes the button to go up.) Go! Sixth floor! Go, go, go, go, go! Move, move, move! (They all step inside and Sarah presses the button.) Sarah: Okay. Jonas: Come on, come on, come on, come on. (On the sixth floor, a security guard guards the hall to the floor. Upon seeing them, he sprints up and holds them back.) Security Guard: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, hey, guys! Hi. Can I help you guys? Jonas: Yeah. No, you can't. We're just going through. Security Guard: Yeah, this is a private--Can you stop filming? (Places hand on camera) Excuse me, sorry. Jonas: We're not filming anything. It's just a camera. Security Guard: Are you on the list? The list? Jonas: Yeah, of course we're on the list. Security Guard: What's your last name? Jonas: Johnson. Bill Johnson. Check it out. Security Guard: Bill Johnson. Stay there. Jonas: Bill Johnson. Oh, yeah. No problem. (Security guard steps behind desk. Camera lands on Sarah.) Sarah: Of course. Not gonna move. Jonas: Go! Go, go, go, go, go! (They reach a room where a conference is being held. They are outside the window. Chris and a representative are on a podium.) Representative: Verdus Pharmaceuticals is proud to participate in this historic collaboration, along with the Wyman Foundation and the Hymn of One. Chris: Thank you. I am delighted to accept these Care Packages as the first commitment of generosity from our new partners. Together we will change the world. (applause) Representative: Okay, okay. At this time, I would like to take some questions. (Reporters raise hands.) Yes, you. Go ahead. Reporter: What brought about the partnership? Representative: What brought about the partnership? Well, when the Wyman Foundation made us aware of the incredible work that the Hymn of One was doing in areas of prenatal care in our impoverished communities, we had to get involved. This is exactly the type of faith-based initiative that we at Verdus Pharmaceuticals feel as global impact. (applause. Representative and Chris raise hands. Camera cuts to Lucy walking towards TAAG.) Daniel: It's--It's Lucy! Go, go, go! Sarah: Go! Go! (Sarah and Daniel repeat "go" as they climb up the stairs with Lucy and some guards close behind. They get out on a floor and press the down button of the elevators frantically.) Mallory: Oh my God. Daniel: Come on, come on! (an elevator opens) Sarah: Come on!! Mallory: Daniel! (elevator closes on Lucy's face) Jonas: Fu~ck! Mallory: Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. (Scene cuts to TAAG running out of the building with the security guard and two other white-shirt guards) Security Guard: Freeze! Stop! Sarah: Run! (The three guards slow to a stop. The security guard slams his hat on the floor.) Security Guard: Fuck! Guard: Next time. (The three guards walk back inside) Notes * Prenatal care is the assessment of the well-being of a fetus and the detection of abnormalities. * The scene in which Lucy chases TAAG up the staircase is reminiscent of a nearly identical scene in an earlier video, The Human Ransom. The last time they ran up the stairs they were met with a waiting helicopter, however this time around fans questioned why, with a helicopter out of the question, the gang would run up towards the roof instead of down to escape as doing so would almost certainly trap them. * This is the first time we've seen Lucy since Shadow of Death. * The hammy performance of the Verdus Pharmaceuticals speaker caused a fair amount of chuckling from some lonelygirl15 fans, and eventually spawned a parody fan video urging his return to the show.